Chigiri no Ame
by Waya
Summary: Short Ren to Yoh... Shounen ai.. Read and review ^___^


Yo Minna-san!! This is just something that popped up in me head... so read and review!! It will be one shot, and that means that I won't write anything more on this one... maybe ^____^

Read and review!!! Shounen Ai!!!!!

**Chigiri no Ame**

I've always liked the stars.

They've always been there for me.

They're also the only friends that I've ever had.

Sure, I've been with people, fought side by side with them, but to me, they are nothing more than idiots that wouldn't last for five minutes without my help.

Except for one of them.

Asakura Yoh.

But he's not a friend, nor an idiot who needs my protection. To me, he's a...

"Ahh, Ren I thought I would find you here."

...Distraction... Nothing but a mere distraction.

"Oy, Ren!"

He's... Every thing I am not. He has friends, and I stand alone. But, sometimes, I don't want to be lonely. But I'm one of those that can't...

"REN!!"

...live with other people. I blame my father for that. I've had 17 years of loneliness thanks to him, and it...

"REN!! ARE YOU DEAF?!"

...will always be like that. I am alone, I was alone, I will be alone.

Yoh placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. He wondered what was troubling the young Chinese.

"Do the stars make your trouble go away?" 

Ren turned around and faced the smiling young boy.

"Yoh... When did you get here?"

Yoh had interrupted Ren's star gazing.

"Maa... I've been screaming at you for the past five minutes... Daijoubu?"

"Mhm... I didn't hear you..."

Yoh sat down next to the Chinese, and continued the conversation.

"What's troubling you tonight, Ren-kun?" Yoh smiled.

"Betsuni... I just like the stars..."

"Soka. Watashi mo."

The two boys sat in silence, peeking at each other, longing for each other.

Yoh was the one who first broke the silence.

"Anna's gonna kill us if we don't get back soon..."

"Hn."

"Maa... You can stay... If you need to talk later, I'll be in my room. Ja~"

Ren turned around and looked at the other boy's back, wishing that he would've stayed.

He had never understood Yoh. Not completely. But he knew that he would follow Yoh to the end of the world, if Yoh asked that of him. But Ren never knew what Yoh wanted, since Yoh always acted different towards Ren.

He treated the others like friends, laughing and joking with them, while he sat in silence as soon as he sat down next to Ren.

Ren was jealous of the others, who made that smile appear on his face.

Yoh never smiled like that to Ren. And Ren couldn't have begged more for it.

After a few hours of star gazing, thoughts about his father, and about Yoh, Ren got up and started to walk home.

He heard the church bell ring, and a new day begun.

Ren silently placed his hand on the doorknob, and opened the door. He froze when he heard the door creak, but relaxed when he realised that no one of the ones sleeping inside the house had woke up.

He walked up the stairs, and saw a ray of light coming about from Yoh's room. He opened the door a little more and looked down on the boy with the headphones on. The boy was quietly humming, and rocking his body back and forth.

Ren stood a while in the doorway, looking down at the other boy.

"Are you going to stand there for long?" Yoh suddenly asked, with his back against Ren.

Ren felt something different in the atmosphere. It was an invitation, not a rejection that Yoh just gave him.

Ren walked in, and sat down on the bed.

Yoh removed his headphones and looked on the other boy with a smile.

"Ren... I don't want you to be lonely anymore..." Yoh said, and reduced the distance between them.

"It's in my nature to be alone." Ren sighed.

"Maa... You're wrong..." Yoh said and placed a hand on Ren's arm.

Ren closed his eyes and laid down on the bed, removing Yoh's hand.

"If I'm wrong, how come I'm lonely?" he asked abruptly.

"You won't be lonely for long..." Yoh said and placed a hand on each side of Ren's shoulders. He looked down on the younger one, and smiled.

"Demo... Boku..." Ren said, but got interrupted by Yoh.

"Shh..."

Yoh leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Ren's lips.

He lifted his lips up a little from Ren's, and whispered.

"I'll make sure that you won't be alone..." He bent down once again, and gave Ren a kiss filled with desire.

Yoh lifted his body and straddled down on Ren.

"Yoh... Naze?" Ren asked between the kisses.

"Because I like you..."

Ren smiled, and felt that for the first time in his life, he had something close to a friend.

"Yoh... Arigatou..." Ren murmured and blushed.


End file.
